This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Compare at 12 months the effect of year 1 of PACE-PC vs Enhanced Standard Care on BMI z-score among obese >95th percentile for age male and female adolescents age 11-13.